Ash and Misty Romance
by gamesxlover
Summary: Ash and Misty Romance.  Ash is at the Hoenn League while Misty is at Cerulean!  Will the two ever find love?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or anything else I put in my story. You could try suing me, but you will probably get nothing

'thoughts'

"speech"

Ash and Misty Romance

Ash sat down near a lake on a beautiful day, wondering why he was so sad. He had already done well in the all the league he has competed in, including the Indigo, Johto, and the Orange Islands. So why is he so sad in the beginning of the Hoenn League? He wondered what has been different in all his other leagues that would make him feel this way. Maybe it was his pokemon? No, he felt joy with each and every pokemon he has ever caught. It couldn't be Brock, who was a Pokemon Breeder and had stuck by his side through all his adventures. This left only 1 person: Misty, a redhead who has a bad temper, but was still beautiful as far as he was concerned. His stomach always did butterflies whenever he thought of her, spoke of her, or even heard from her. He wondered why this happened. Maybe it was because he thought of her as more than a best friend. In fact, in the years they have spent together, he had felt closer and closer towards Misty. He felt so close that he was sure that he, Ash Ketchum, was in love with Misty Waterflower. But he knew that he could never tell her that because if he did, he knew their friendship would be destroyed. He sighs: there was nothing he could do about that because Misty has gone back to Cerulean Gym because her sisters won a free trip around the world. He remembers how he was so sad about Misty leaving the group. But she was at least a couple of hundreds miles away, so with a heavy heart, he walked back to the Pokemon Center to get some sleep for his next match is in 2 days and he has a full day of training tomorrow.

Somewhere far away, a certain redhead was thinking about Ash and his entry into the Hoenn league. 'Why did my sisters have to leave and make me leave Ash?!?!' Misty thought as she was taking care of the water pokemon in the gym. She was really sad when she had heard the news and was crushed when her sisters didn't come back for a full year. Still, there was nothing she could do right now and hoped that one day, she would have the time to visit her best friend, Ash Ketchum. She wondered why she has stuck with him all these years. She claims it was because it was the bike, but deep down, she knows the real reason. She was in love with Ash since the moment she saw him. His compassion for his pokemon is beyond anybody she ever met and that was one of the reasons why she fell in love with him. Her thoughts were interrupted by the bell and she walked over to see who it was. She opened the door and saw her sisters, Lily, Violet, and Daisy.

"Like, oh my gosh, like, we're back!" all the sister yelled at the same time.

Misty was standing there with her mouth wide open as her sisters hugged her and talked about how great the world trip was. "so wait, you mean I don't have to look after the gym anymore?" asked Misty as her insides fluttered with the thought about going back to Ash.

"That's, like, right, Misty. You could, like, go back to your, like, boyfriend!" teased Daisy as she gives Misty a wink.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" yelled Misty, but secretly, she did want to be his girlfriend.

"Oh, then I guess you don't mind, like, staying at the gym to, like, help us, now do you?" asked Lily, even though she knew what the answer was.

"Oh hell no! There is no way that I am going to be stuck here with you three!" yelled Misty (A/N: she seems to yell a lot, huh)

"Then, like, here you go, Misty." Said Violet as she handed Misty a plane ticket. (A/N: are there planes?)

"What's this?" asked Misty as she grabbed the ticket.

"It's a, like, a plane ticket to Hoenn so, you can, like, go back to Ash" explained Lily.

Misty felt tears coming in her eyes that her sisters could do something so nice for her and was so happy, she gave all her sisters a big hug.

"Thank you. This is the nicest thing you have ever done for me" choked Misty as she felt her tears going down her face.

"Like, you're welcome, Misty. Now, like, hurry up and get your stuff so you can go back to Ash." Said Lily.

Misty said thank you one more time before she ran up to her room to get her pokemon and her clothes. She wore a tight pair of jeans that fit her figure completely and a blue tank top.

'Hmmmmm, what Pokemon should I bring?' Misty thought as she was packing.

"I know! I will bring Starmie, my Psyduck because my sisters won't let me left it here, Tentacool, Goldeen, and my Azurill, which I will carry with me!" said Misty as she ran down the stairs to catch her plane. She yelled goodbye and caught a cab to the airport. Finally, her day is looking up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

"speech"

'thoughts'

(translation)

Chapter 2

As Ash was training his pokemon, Misty was riding a cab towards the stadium where all the matches are held. She wonders how Ash has been without her all this time.

'He probably doesn't have any mallet bumps on his forehead." Chucked Misty as she walks towards the stadium.

As Brock, May, Max was watching Ash train his pokemon, Pikachu, Swellow, Grovyle, Torkoal, Glalie, and Cawphish, Misty was walking towards the place that he was training.

"Pika, Pika. (what is that familiar scent?)" as Pikachu stops training and ran toward that scent. Misty, at the least, was surprised when a yellow blur came rushing up to her and jumped right into her arms.

"I missed you too Pikachu!" as Misty stroked Pikachu's bright yellow fur and was wondering where Ash was.

"Hey, where did Pikachu go?" Ash asked as he looked around for his strongest and best friend.

"Pikachu is right here, silly" said Misty as she walks right into the grass, carrying Pikachu, where Ash was training.

"Mist, is that really you?" asked Ash as he sized Misty up.

"Of course it's me, who else could it be, silly?" said Misty as she sized Ash up.

'She has grown more beautiful' thought Ash. Misty was wearing jeans that showed off her figure and a blue tank top. She didn't look like a runt or a tomboy anymore and she let her hair down instead of tying it in a ponytail. The tank top showed how slim she was and how fit she was, probably from swimming the whole time.

'She really is the girl of my dreams' Ash thought as his mind wandered off and his mouth open.

'Hmm, Ash has really grown handsome in the time I was gone!' It was true: Ash got rid of his wannabe clothes and just had a black T-shirt that showed how muscular he was. His shoulders were wider and he also got himself a six-pack. He got rid of his hat (A/N: NOT THE HAT! LMAO) and his hair is still as messy as ever. He still has those dreamy chocolates eyes that made Misty melt inside. They stood there staring for each other for 4 minutes before Brock decided to do something.

"ASH! WAKE UP!" Yelled Brock as he shook Ash.

'Ash, Ash, Ash. Still in love with Misty. Why can't I find love like that?' thought Brock sadly.

"Good to see you, Misty. I really missed you" said Ash.

"It's really good to see you too." Said Misty.

Then without warning, the 2 lovers (though they would never admit it) ran toward each other and gave each other a big hug. Ash and Misty both relished in the hug and was in heaven because they were holding the person they loved the most. They were stuck together for about 4 minutes before May coughed.

"Well, Ash, aren't you going to introduce us to your girlfriend?" teased May.

"He/She is not my Girlfriend/Boyfriend" yelled Misty and Ash at the same time after they let go of each other. Then they both blushed when they realized that they have said almost the same thing at the same time. Ash had decided that he got enough training for one day, so they all walked back to the Pokemon Center together. Ash and Misty were in front, talking about all the adventures and old times while Brock, May, and Max were in the back, talking amongst them.

"It is so obvious that those two are in love with each other! Why won't they admit it?" said May quietly as she walked along Brock.

"I will never know. I have known them for a long time and they still won't admit anything. Ash will just turn red and Misty will just deny, deny, and deny it. It's even obvious from the way they fight" Said Brock as he strolled along.

Even as Brock was speaking those words, an argument was brewing right in front of him.

"It wasn't my fault that we got lost in the stupid forest in Johto!" Yelled Ash. (A/N: I don't know if this really happened, so I am making it up :D)

"YES IT WAS!"

"NO IT WASN'T!"

"YES IT WAS!"

"Can you guys just stop arguing for one second?!? You guys just got back and you are already fighting!" Brock told as he got sick of the argument.

"Sorry, Brock." Said both Ash and Misty.

"That's better. Now how about we get back to the Pokemon Center and go get some food and rest" suggested Brock.

"Sounds good to me." Said Ash and Misty.

"I need my sleep too." Said May.

"Me too." Said Max.

"Then let's hurry! I want to go back to see Nurse Joy!!" Yelled Brock.

Everybody face-vaulted and Misty got her mallet and just smash Brock with it.

"Hey, I haven't seen that in a while." Said Ash.

"Oh yeah, you want a closer-up view of my mallet, Ash?" threatened Misty.

"Uh, no, Misty. I ca-can see it perfectly." Stammered Ash, not wanting to feel the wrath of Misty.

"Good!" said Misty.

They walked back to the Center without anymore incidents and had dinner there. Pikachu, as usual, just had a bottle of ketchup and eat(or is it drink?) its own weight in ketchup.

They slept early because Ash had a match tomorrow and he wanted to get some rest. Pikachu slept right beside him and Misty was in the bed across from him, asleep.

Even when she was sleeping, she was still beautiful in Ash's eyes and will always be.

Making sure she was asleep, he said the words that expressed the feelings he had kept in for so long.

"I love you, Mist" Ash said quietly, using that special nickname he came up for her.

Right after he said those words and went back to sleep, Misty smiled in her sleep. She had an interesting dream about Ash and her and how Ash said that he loved Misty.

During the next morning, Misty was the first to wake up and the first thing she remembered that dream she had about Ash.

'It was just a dream.' Thought Misty as she got up to wake all the others up. Then she took a shower and waited for everyone to brush their teeth and a shower too before heading to the stadium together.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our first exciting 3 on 3 match today in the Hoenn League is between two trainers, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Jeffrey Liang from Rustburo City!" yelled the announcer.

"This match will take place in a grass field and Jeffrey will go first!" yelled the announcer.

Ash stepped up, a little nervous, until he heard Misty cheering him on. He got a boost of confidence and was prepared for anything.

His opponent, Jeffrey, was about the same age as him, but his smile was really creepy.

Jeffrey yelled "Go……….."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Translation)

Chapter 3

"Go, Ludicolo!" yelled Jeffrey as he select his first pokemon.

"Ludi-colo" growl Ludicolo.

"A Ludicolo, huh? Then I choose Swellow!" said Ash as he makes his first choice.

" Swe-llow!" screeched Swellow excited.

"Ludicolo, use water gun." Commanded Jeffrey. Ludicolo obeyed with a quick water gun.

"Dodge that, Swellow! Then use wing attack!" commanded Ash as Swellow barely dodged that and flew at Ludicolo at high speed.

"Ludicolo, go dive in the grass." Said Jeffrey to hopefully dodge Swellow's attack.

"Ludi-colo." Groaned Ludicolo as he wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack.

"No problem, Ludicolo. Now hurry up and attack with an Ice beam!" said Jeffrey. (A/N: Can Ludicolo learn ice beam? It's my story, so too bad:P)

Swellow cried out in pain as the ice beam was dead on accurate and hit Swellow right in the back. Swellow froze in a lot of ice and had the swirly eyes.

"Swellow is unable to battle. Ludicolo wins!" announced the announcer (A/N: Lmao)

"Great job, Swellow. You deserve a good rest. Now for my second pokemon. Go, Torkoal!" said Ash as he returned Swellow to its pokeball and send out Torkoal.

"Why would he send out Torkoal? Ash knows Ludicolo can use water attacks! THAT IDIOT!" yelled Misty from the sidelines.

"Well, that's true, Misty. But you forget that Ludicolo is also a grass type, so it's pretty even, actually." Explained Max, being the annoying smart kid he is.

"Shouldn't you know that, being the expert in water pokemon, Misty?" taunted Max, who couldn't resist making fun of Misty.

WHACK! WHACK!

Misty is satisfied with her "work" with the mallet and went back to cheering Ash on while Max lies on the floor, nursing a HUGE bump created by Misty's mallet.(A/N: poor Max. I am sorry if you guys are Max fans, but I don't really like him.)

"Still, Torkoal is going to have a hard time with those water attacks. He will need a strategy to beat Ludicolo." Said Brock while wincing because he thought Misty might hit him with her mallet. Lucky for him, Misty was too busy cheering Ash on to hear what Brock was saying.

"Torkoal, use flamethrower." Commanded Ash as Torkoal responded with a sizzling flamethrower.

"Ludicolo, dive in the grass once more!" yelled Jeffrey as Ludicolo dives right into the grass.

"That's what I thought you would do. Torkoal, hide in your feet into the shell. Spin around while using Overheat!" said Ash.

Jeffrey looked in horror as Torkoal spins around, burning all the grass using Overheat and hitting Ludicolo several times with the powerful fire attack.

"Ludicolo is unable to battle. Torkoal wins!" said the announcer. "What a brilliant strategy, predicting what his opponent would do and used that to his advantage. Now both trainers are down one pokemon. What will Jeffrey choose as his second pokemon?"

"Go, Starmie." Yelled Jeffrey as he chose his second pokemon.

"This is going to be tough on Ash. Starmie is a tough water pokemon and just started in this battle. Torkoal, on the other hand, is tired from that battle with Ludicolo." Observed Brock.

"Come on, guys. We just got to have faith in Ash." Said Misty as she continued cheering for Ash.

Brock and May exchanged a 'she-got-it-bad' look.

"Alright, I know you are tired, Torkoal, but let's do the best we can. Start off by flamethrower." Said Ash as a tired Torkoal launched a flamethrower at Starmie.

"Jump, Starmie (A/N: I don't think they can jump because they have no legs, but too bad!) and use bubblebeam." Said Jeffrey as Starmie jumps and launched a bubblebeam at Torkoal.

"Torkoal, use iron defense, and then Overheat!" yelled Ash. Torkoal retreated back into its shell and the bubblebeam bounced off harmlessly. Then Torkoal fired an overheat attack at Starmie.

"Won't overheat be less effective each time he use it?" asked Max.

"True, but Ash knows it is only powerful attack that might stop Starmie." Explained Brock.

Starmie dodged the overheat attack and responded with a Hydro Pump.

"Use iron defense quick, Torkoal." Yelled Ash in desperation.

Sure enough, Torkoal did get back in its shell fast enough, but the hydro pump proved too tough on the strong fire pokemon.

"Torkoal in unable to battle. Starmie wins. Now Ash is down to his last pokemon and Jeffrey still has 2 pokemon left. What will be Ash's last pokemon?" said the announcer.

'Hmmm, I got it!" thought Ash.

"Go, Pikachu!" yelled Ash as his first and best pokemon got ready to battle.

"Smart choice by Ash, knowing that electric types has the advantage over water types." Said Brock.

"Pikachu, start off with a quick attack!" said Ash.

"Pika, Pika!" responded Pikachu as he heads toward Starmie with lighting speed.

Poor Jeffrey never had a chance to react for Pikachu's quick attack was too fast for his Starmie.

"Starmie is unable to battle. Pikachu wins!" yelled the announcer.

'What?!?! That was so fast! I have got to watch out for his Pikachu.' Thought Jeffrey as he makes his final decision.

"Both trainers are down to one pokemon. What will Jeffrey's final choice be?" said the announcer.

"Go…"

Cliffhanger…

I am kinda evil, huh

I will probably update tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Translation)

A/N author's note

Chapter 4

"Go, Golem!' yelled Jeffrey as he select his last and final pokemon.

"Uh oh, Golem is a ground and rock type pokemon. Ash has got to have a hell of a strategy to beat this pokemon." Said Max as Misty looks on warily.

'Hmmm, a Golem. I know electric attacks aren't going to have a great effect. But I have a secret weapon that Jeffrey doesn't know about.' Thought Ash as he thinks of a strategy to use his secret weapon.

"Golem, start off with a rock throw." Commanded Jeffrey as Golem picks up a very heavy rock and throws it powerfully at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, agility, then rush oh towards Golem!" said Ash as Pikachu dodged the large rock thrown at it and started running toward Golem.

'What is he trying to do? He knows physical attacks aren't going to hurt Golem's hard body.' Thought Jeffrey. "Golem, use earthquake!"

"Pikachu, jump and keep going." Said Ash as Pikachu jumps to avoid the earthquake and kept running toward Golem. Before you know it, Pikachu is right by Golem.

"PIKACHU, use iron tail with all your might!" yelled Ash as Pikachu's tail turned a bright silver and send Golem flying across the arena.

'What?!?! So that was his secret weapon!" thought Jeffrey.

"Golem is unable to battle. Pikachu wins!" the announcer yelled out. "The winner of this match is Ash Ketchum!"

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was the general cry of Ash's friends on the sidelines while Misty jumped down to give Ash a big hug.

Ash was waving his hand to the crowd when a certain redhead ran towards him and gave him a big hug. Ash blushed when the love of his life just hugged him in front of the whole stadium. They were perhaps a little hugging a little too long. A lot of people were like "what a cute couple." Brock and May exchanged glances again and even the announcer was saying how sweet it is.

"Look at the cute couple, embracing after Ash Ketchum's first victory." Said the announcer out loud for everyone to hear.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" yelled Ash and Misty together.

No one believed that for a second.

Ash and Misty were still embraced and once realizing this, they broke apart, blushing wildly. Their cheeks were practically on fire.

"Congrats, Ash on winning your first match. Two more matches until you are the champion of the Hoenn League." Said Brock as they walked back to the Pokemon Center, looking for a good dinner and a good sleep.

"Thanks, Brock. I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL I WIN THIS LEAGUE!" exclaimed Ash.

"Don't get such a big ego, Ash." Said Misty.

"I don't have a big ego, thank you very much (Elvis style)." Said Ash as they reached the entrance to the Pokemon Center.

"Yes you do!" Said Misty.

"NO I DON'T!" said Ash.

"YES YOU DO!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"Could you guys stop arguing for one second? Shouldn't you guys be getting some rest? After all, today was a big day." Said Max.

"FINE!" yelled Ash and Misty together.

With that said they went into bed and got some sleep.

_**School is killing me, so I probably will update every 2 days.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Translation)

A/N author's note

Chapter 5

After Ash's first battle, our group has a day off to relax or train (In Ash's case) until his next battle. Ash, of course, starts training for his semi-final match while May, Misty, and Max is watching. Brock is going after every girl he sees, but has no luck.

Misty sighs, and then drags Brock away because he was frightening all the girls. All his pokemon was breathing really hard after all that intense training. Ash was sweating because of the hot sun and Misty thought he looked really cute.

Just when she was thinking that, another girl came up to Ash and started to flirt with him.

Ash, being the dense idiot that he is, had no idea what was going on. Misty, however, was not pleased.

"Just what do you think you are doing?!?!?" yelled Misty as she storms over to Ash and the girl.

"First of all, my name is Julia, and second, who are you?" asked Julia.

"I'm the girl who's going to kick your ass!" said Misty as the two stared each other down.

"You guys, calm down." Said Max as he tried to make peace.

Both girls stared at Max so intensely that they could of burn a hole right through him.

Max backed off.

"So Ash, do you want to go out with me or not?" asked Julia.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh…" stammered Ash as he looks around for help of any kind. He looked at Misty, who gave him a say-yes-and-you-will-pay look. Ash was so much more scared of Misty than this girl, so he said no. Julia walked off, disappointed and Ash sigh in relief. Misty was still red from the ordeal when Brock came back.

"Whatsup, you guys? Misty, what happened?" asked Brock as he sees Misty's face all red.

"This girl just hit on Ash, and Misty isn't very happy." Explained May.

"Look, let's all go back to the Pokemon center and get some rest." Suggested Brock.

Ash and Misty agreed and walked back to the pokemon center quietly.

They all got some sleep and woke up refreshed for Ash's battle today

_**Alright, I deserve to die because of this horrible chapter**_

_**Writer's block sucks!**_

_**Sorry, you guys.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Translation)

A/N author's note

Chapter 6

Ash and the gang woke up, refreshed for Ash's semi-final match today. They had a huge breakfast (Ash eating everything in sight and Brock hitting on every girl there) and head down to the stadium. Ash's match was in 10 minutes, so he was trying to act calm in the waiting room with his friends when Misty gave him a hug.

"Good luck, Ash." Whispered Misty as she hugged Ash.

"Uhhhh thanks Misty." As he hugs her tighter.

They suddenly realized they were hugging and let go quickly, blushing furiously. Of course, May and Brock saw the whole thing and exchanged looks again.

"Now, Ash Ketchum and Justin Chang, please report to your stadium for your match." Said the announcer through the loudspeakers.

'Time to go' thought Ash as he walks out to his stadium. His opponent was an Asian guy with really small eyes.

"Hey, that guy looks like Brock with the small eyes!" said Max as Brock turns all red and everybody laughed.

"This will be a 3 on 3 semi-final match taking place on a rock field, between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Jeffrey Chang from Pacifidlog Town."

"I will start things off things with Nintales!" yelled Jeffrey as he tossed up his fire pokemon.

'Ok, if Ash doesn't use his Cawphish, I will hit his head so hard that… (the rest will be left to imagination. :D)" thought Misty as Ash calmly chooses his first pokemon.

"Go, Cawphish!' said Ash as he threw Cawphish out on the field.

Jeffrey ordered a take down attack while Cawphish did a crabhammer on Ash's order. Both came away, receiving damage as their attacks hitted their opponent.

"Now, Cawphish, bubblebeam." Commanded Ash as Cawphish unleashes a stream of bubblebeam.

"Counter with fire blast, Ninetales." As Ninetales let out a huge star of fire toward Cawphish. The result was a huge explosion and both pokemon fainted.

"Both pokemon are down. This round is a tie.!" Said the announcer as both trainers looked in shock and returned their pokemon.

"Go, Glalie/Golduck." Yelled Ash and Jeffrey as they both send out their pokemon.

Glalie starts with an ice beam while Golduck respond with a hydro pump. The result was a huge explosion and both pokemon took some damage.

"Glalie, use headbutt." Said Ash as Glalie went towards Golduck.

"Golduck, dodge and use fury swipes!' yelled Justin as Golduck dodged and used fury swipes and left scratch marks on Glalie.

"Glalie, use icy wind." Said Ash as Glalie blew a powerful cold wind toward Golduck, causing Golduck some damage.

"Glalie, use headbutt at full power." Said Ash as Justin said "Golduck, use focus punch at full power too."

The two pokemon flew together with a huge explosion and was both knocked out.

"This match is also a tie, with each trainer with one pokemon left." Yelled the announcer as the crowd was stunned at how close this match was.

"Now go, Grovyle!" said Ash as Grovyle looked calm and took out its trademark twig.

"Go, Vigoroth!" said Justin as he threw out his Vigoroth.

Grovyle started with pound while Vigoroth dodged quickly.

"Now, Vigoroth, use slash." Said Justin as Vigoroth responded quickly and hurt Grovyle badly.

"You okay, Grovyle?" said Ash as Grovyle gave him thumbs up and stood up quickly. "Now, use leaf blade." As Grovyle flew towards Vigoroth for revenge and hit it with it's leafs on its arm.

"Now, let's end this and use a full power leaf blade!" yelled Ash.

"Let's go, Vigoroth. Use a full power slash attack," yelled Justin.

The two pokemon collided and their attacks were simply too fast to dodge.

Both pokemon was down and both trainers were yelling at their pokemon, trying to get them to get up. Slowly, Grovyle got up painfully and the referee said "Grovyle wins. The match goes to Ash Ketchum!"

The crowd went wild as Misty and the others ran up to congratulate him on his win. Misty gave a small hug as she still remembered what embarrassing moment that happened during Ash's last match.

"Good job, Ash! Now you are on the final match of the Hoenn League!" said May as the whole group celebrates at a restaurant.

"Yeah, then I am going to win the Hoenn League!" yelled Ash as he stands up, jumping in joy.

"Sit down, Ash." Said Brock as everybody in the restaurant looked at Ash as if he was crazy.

They all got some food from the buffet line and Ash pigged out as always, eating most of the restaurant's food.

They went back to their rooms and got some sleep for Ash's next match.

Ash had a private with Pikachu in their room while Misty was thinking about Ash in her room.

**In Ash's room…**

(When are you going to tell Misty that you like her?) asked Pikachu.

"I don't know, Pikachu!" said Ash quietly so he doesn't wake the others.

(Well, you can just tell her after the match.) Said Pikachu.

"Good idea, Pikachu. That way, if she rejects me, it's not like I will see her again!" said Ash.

'Not the idea I had in mind, but if it gets him to confess…' thought Pikachu.

"Go to sleep, Pikachu. We have a match tomorrow, our biggest one ever. We want to be ready and refreshed." Said Ash as he rolls over with thoughts of Misty on his mind.

**In Misty's room…**

"Why is it so hard to tell a person that you love them? Probably because that person is your best friend… And I can't tell him because he would just run away. But I rather have him as a friend than not at all… He will probably leave on another journey, but maybe I can go with him and spend some more time with him.' thought Misty as she tried to get some sleep.

**Alright, finally updated.**

**Damn you, school…**


End file.
